Un soir d'orage
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: Quand le tonnerre gronde près de Baker Street...Yaoi


Bonsoir =D

Voila une ptite fic' qui m'est venu un soir d'orage (what else...). Rien de bien fameux mais bon, je la poste quand même pour avoir votre avis =)

Disclaimers : Tout est à moi =D nan, je rigole, le jour où **Sherlock** n'appartiendrait plus à Steven Moffat, à Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, je crois que je pèterai un câble...

Rating : Un petit T, ya rien d'explicite mais bon, c'est quant même du yaoi...

* * *

><p>Un éclair zébra le ciel. Le visage de Sherlock fut momentanément éclairé par cette lumière avant de retourner dans les ténèbres de Baker Street.<p>

Il se tenait droit devant la fenêtre, malgré l'heure tardive. Une de ses expériences l'avait tenu réveillé pendant plusieurs heures mais il lui avait suffi d'entendre le grondement caractéristique du tonnerre pour s'en écarter et aller admirer la tempête.

Il avait toujours aimé les orages. Le fracas des éléments, la beauté de la foudre, cela le fascinait. La plupart des gens en avaient peur, lui, il se sentait comme attiré. Il se souvenait des longues nuits qu'il avait passé, posté à sa fenêtre, en contemplant l'œuvre de Dame Nature. Il ne sursautait jamais quand il l'entendait le vacarme et restait là, jusqu'au petit jour, une lueur émerveillé dans les yeux. Ses parents l'y retrouvaient le matin, couché en chien de fusil et heureux comme un dieu. Les rares moments d'ailleurs où il était heureux dans son enfance, mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Et maintenant, sa trente-cinquième année passée, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se défaire de cette habitude. Un autre éclair fendit la voûte céleste, ce qui permit à Sherlock de voir la mosquée de Londres dans son intégralité. Dans le fond se détachait le Regent's Park. Le jeune Holmes ne faisait pas habituellement attention à ce genre de détail, cela ne rentrait pas dans son _disque dur_, mais à cet instant précis, il trouvait ça _beau_. La beauté de l'Orient avec pour décor les hauts arbres du parc donnait une impression étrange mais néanmoins agréable.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas John descendre l'escalier et s'adosser à la chambranle de la porte. Le médecin observa en silence son colocataire, avec un mélange de fascination et de tendresse dans ses yeux bleus acier. Le profil de son amant tour à tour plongé dans le noir et éclairé brutalement était magnifique. Ses lèvres si tentatrices qu'il aimait faire rougir, ses yeux gris si captivant dans lesquelles il se perdait volontiers, ses boucles folles où il passait sans cesse ses mains, sa silhouette élancée qui lui donnait une démarche de félin et la pâleur de sa peau si simple à marquer encore et encore. Tout en cet ange tentateur l'attirait.

Ce fut la pluie s'abattant sur la fenêtre qui les coupa dans leur réflexion respective. John se sentit plongé dans les yeux magnétiques de son amant qui le détaillait du regard. Son sourire si craquant qui lui donnait envie de le garder dans ses bras toute la journée, ses yeux azur qui viraient au noir désir lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, sa peau brunie par le Soleil d'Afghanistan qui contrastait avec sa pâleur lors de leurs corps-à-corps, ses mains qui lui procurait milles caresses dont l'indécence ferait rougir plus d'un.

John trembla sous l'intensité du regard du détective, encore plus lorsqu'une nouvelle fois la foudre frappa et l'iris du détective se rétrécit. Il ne put retenir un sourire de contentement lorsqu'il sentit ses bras l'enlacer. Il trouva sa bouche et l'embrassa avec douceur. L'autre ne voulut pas en rester là et engagea un baiser plus enflammé auquel répondit avec plaisir le médecin. Celui-ci arrêta soudainement et, avec une lueur de désir dans le regard, lui fit signe de monter. Sherlock eut un sourire narquois avant de commencer à lui courir après, tel un prédateur.

_Il est comme l'orage, à la fois fascinant et dangereux. _Il se tenait de l'autre côté du lit et commença à faire un de ses sourires dont il savait le détective friand. _Et je veux bien me brûler les ailes juste pour l'embrasser encore une fois, _pensa Watson alors que son amant le faisait tomber sur le lit. Celui-ci s'installa au-dessus de lui, les deux mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres. _Oui, vraiment, sans aucune hésitation_, songea une dernière fois John avant de se laisser aller aux caresses subtiles de son colocataire.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, c'est très court... Mais bon, je vous jure qu'un jour je dépasserai les 1000 mots pour un OS... Si, si, je vais le faire ^^"<p>

Review please =x


End file.
